


Inauguration

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Truth or Dare, West Wing Title Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As if that was enough vodka to compromise us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inauguration

**Author's Note:**

> For sevendeadlyfun in that trope meme. Also for the West Wing Title Project.

Steve's not the only one with an increased tolerance for alcohol--he doesn't know if Bucky and Natasha have some modified version of the serum in them or if it's just that she's Russian and Bucky might as well be, given how they're drinking vodka like it's water, toast after toast after toast, sharp and cold as ice as it burns down his throat. Steve shivers, and maybe even his metabolism is having a hard time keeping up at this point, because he swears he feels Natasha's foot sliding up the leg of his trousers and it's setting loose a liquid heat that's slithering through his veins. He shifts away, because she's with Bucky and that's not kosher. 

Bucky threads a hand into her hair, bright red around gunmetal gray, and kisses her, and Steve knows that's his cue to leave, even though they're in his suite, on his _couch_ , but then she breaks away from Bucky and kisses _him_ , her mouth hot and slick and sharp with alcohol. He imagines he can taste Bucky on her tongue. Every nerve in his body lights up. Steve pulls back, frantic to catch Bucky's eye, to apologize, to deny that he's ever even though about kissing Bucky's girl, long before he ever knew she even _was_ Bucky's girl.

But Bucky grins at him, the old familiar grin, untouched by time or shadows, the one that says he's up to mischief and he's going to take Steve right along with him, and Steve's going to thank him for it in the end. He raises a shot glass in silent salute and Steve's gaze is riveted on his red, wet mouth. He takes the shot and then he leans across Natasha and kisses Steve himself. Steve gasps, and that's the only invitation Bucky needs to push his tongue into Steve's mouth, lick along the roof of his mouth in a way that makes Steve moan.

"Don't be greedy, James," Natasha says, tugging Bucky away and kissing Steve again, long and lingering this time, her teeth sharp against his lower lip and then her tongue licking the sting away as she retreats and Bucky leans in for another go-round.

Steve lets it happen because it's what he's wanted for as long as he can remember, before the ice and then after, but then he eases back, because they've been drinking and he doesn't want anyone to get hurt.

"This is swell," he says, his voice a little ragged, "but maybe it's the vodka talking. I don't want--"

"This?" Bucky asks, capturing Natasha's mouth in a kiss that leaves all three of them breathless when he pulls back.

Natasha's eyes are sparkling and her lips are pink and swollen from their kisses. She sniffs disdainfully and tosses her head at the empty bottle on the coffee table. "As if that was enough vodka to compromise us."

He glances from her to Bucky, their faces as open and eager as he's ever seen them. "If you're sure," he says, his tone making it a question.

"Wouldn't offer if we weren't," Bucky answers. He meets Steve's gaze squarely. "You know it's not the booze talking."

"Yeah," Steve says. "I guess I do."


	2. Over There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know why we even bother with this game," Steve says. "I'm the only one who ever chooses truth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for toujours_nigel in that trope meme. And also for the West Wing title project.

"I don't know why we even bother with this game," Steve says. "I'm the only one who ever chooses truth."

"And that's what we love about you," Natasha says, slinging a leg over his lap and sinking slowly down onto his cock. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he groans as she rolls her hips.

"Do you like this?"

He presses his face to the crook of her neck, laughing, and thrusts up into the tight wet heat of her. "Yes." He raises his face and kisses her, open-mouthed and sloppy, enjoying the way she tightens around him. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she gasps. 

Steve nods at Bucky, who shifts up behind her. "Lean forward," he says, and she does, rising a little on her knees. Steve cups her ass, palming the smooth, firm curves of it, while Bucky eases her open with his fingers. It's all Steve can do to hold on, and he finds himself mumbling Pistol Pete Reiser's stats under his breath. 

Bucky laughs and leans over Natasha's shoulder to kiss him. Steve glares as well as he can after being thoroughly kissed. "Not helping."

Bucky drops a kiss on the side of Natasha's neck and says, "Ready?" She nods, and Steve cants forward so he can see Bucky pushing into her from behind. They all stop moving, stop _breathing_ for an ephemeral eternity, caught in a moment of exquisite balance and pleasure. Then Bucky's in to the hilt, and Steve can feel him through the thin walls of Natasha's body, and his temperature rises again, heat and need rising thick in his blood. 

"Truth or dare?" Natasha says.

Bucky's grin is wide and feral. "Dare."

"Move," Natasha says, and Bucky _does_ , fucking Natasha onto Steve, who thrusts back, the three of them rolling together like a perfectly tuned engine. 

Heat burns a path down Steve's spine and he babbles about how good Natasha feels and how happy he is to have them both here with him until they shut him up with a barrage of kisses until he's dizzy. His fingers tangle with Bucky's to rub at Natasha's clitoris and she arches back with a low moan. 

Steve can tell she's close to coming by the tension in her thighs, and when Bucky says, "Truth or dare?" for the first time he answers, "Dare."

Bucky says, "Come." 

And Steve answers, "Natasha first."

"We've created a monster," Bucky says, laughing breathlessly, but they both redouble their efforts. Steve bends so he can suck at Natasha's nipples, her hand fisting in his hair to keep him in place, the sharpness of it almost pushing him over the edge.

"He's magnificent," Natasha says. She kisses the top of his head. "Steve, you're magnificent."

"You, too," he answers, grazing her nipple with his teeth, and that's what does it finally, sends her gasping and shuddering to her climax, her bodying tightening around him like a fist and pulling him after. Through the rush of blood in his ears he hears Bucky shout something that might be her name or his or God's--Steve can't focus enough to tell because he feels like his body has come apart at the seams. He collapses backwards, pulling them both down on top of him in a sticky tangle of limbs that is everything he's ever hoped for.

Natasha sprawls on top of him and Bucky presses up close to his side, and he says, "Truth or dare," and for the first time, Natasha says, "Truth," and Steve kisses her.

***

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Inauguration [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351406) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
